Supercomputers typically include a large number of computer cabinets arranged in close proximity to each other. FIG. 1A, for example, is a top view of a supercomputer system 100 having a plurality of computer cabinets 110 arranged in banks (the computer cabinets 110 are identified individually as computer cabinets 110a-o). The computer cabinets 110 are arranged in banks to conserve floor space and increase computational speed by reducing cable lengths between cabinets.
FIG. 1B is a side view of the supercomputer system 100 of FIG. 1A. As this view illustrates, each of the computer cabinets 110 includes a plurality of computer module compartments 118 (identified individually as module compartments 118a-c). Each module compartment 118 holds a plurality of computer modules 112 in close proximity to each other. Each of the computer modules 112 can include a motherboard electrically connecting processors, routers, and/or other electronic devices together for data and/or power transmission.
Many of the electronic devices typically found on the computer modules 112 generate a considerable amount of heat during operation. This heat can damage the devices and/or degrade performance if not dissipated during operation. To overcome this problem, the computer system 100 includes a plurality of air handlers 120 (identified individually as air handlers 120a-d). The air handlers 120 draw in warm air from the surrounding room and cool the air before flowing it into a plenum 124 that extends beneath a floor 125. Air movers 116 positioned in each of the computer cabinets 110 draw the cooling air upward from the floor plenum 124 through corresponding inlets 114. The air movers 116 typically include rotating fan or impellor blades. After flowing past the computer modules 112, the cooling air exits each of the computer cabinets 110 via a corresponding outlet 115. The warmed air then circulates back to the air handlers 120 as part of a continual cooling cycle.
One shortcoming of the supercomputer system 100 is that the air movers 116 can generate a significant amount of noise during operation. Not only does this noise make working around the system uncomfortable, but it can also be an indication that the air movers 116 are experiencing flow instability. In the case of fan or impellor blades, this instability could damage the air mover, reduce air flow, or shorten the life of the motor bearings.
Another shortcoming associated with the supercomputer system 100 is that the computer cabinets 110 tend to receive a non-uniform flow of cooling air from the air handlers 120. This imbalance can result from a number of factors, including the placement of the computer cabinets 110 relative to the air handlers 120, and/or whether one or more of the air movers 116 has been turned off for maintenance or other reasons. Because of this imbalance, some of the computer cabinets 110 may receive an insufficient flow of cooling air, resulting in overheating of the computer modules, while others receive an excessive flow, resulting in wasted energy.
One approach to solving this problem is to increase the overall output from the air handlers 120. This approach is often impractical, however, because of the high cost of constructing and operating such high-capacity air conditioning systems. In addition, this approach tends to require larger fans, increased cooling flows, and more power than many computer facilities were originally designed to provide or accommodate. Furthermore, such an approach may actually worsen the flow imbalance problem in some situations. Not to mention the fact that such systems are typically very noisy, creating a difficult work environment for facility personnel.